Definisi Bahagia
by DNY
Summary: Berisi kumpulan cerita pendek dengan OTP Seventeen di dalamnya. Bermaksud membuat para pembaca merasakan kebahagiaan, setelah membacanya :) . [Chapter 1: SoonHoon Couple] . "Aku akan berdiri dihadapanmu seperti ini. Jadi kau tak akan terkena tetesan hujan."


**Title : Unexpeced**

 **Author : DNY**

 **Cast :Kwon Soonyoung; Lee Jihoon**

 **Gendre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen, Pledis, Orang tua mereka, dan mereka pribadi. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.**

Jihoon mendesah, menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sambil menatap ke arah langit. Mendung mulai terlihat, membuat langit makin menggelap. _'Bahkan ini baru jam 2 siang.'_ Gerutunya. Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya cemas, bus kota yang ditunggunya belum tampak juga.

Rintikan hujan perlahan mulai turun menimpa kepalanya. Jihoon mendesah kecewa. Diputuskan olehnya untuk duduk di halte sambil menunggu. Hujan benar-benar turun. Bahkan turun dengan derasnya. Jihoon memundurkan kakinya. Tetesan air mulai mengenai sepatunya, bahkan rintikannya sedikit mengenai wajahnya. Jihoon menghela nafasnya berat. Sedikit mengumpat sambil menyeka cipratan air yang mengenai wajahnya dengan lengan kemejanya.

Jihoon menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia ingin segera pulang, tetapi dengan sialnya ia malah terjebak hujan karena menunggu bus kota yang ditumpanginya tak kunjung datang. Apalagi beberapa tetesan hujan mulai mengenainya, akibat hujan yang sangat deras turun menghantam aspal jalanan, membuat air-air itu memantul kemana-mana. Termasuk mengenai dirinya. Kalau begini percuma saja ia berteduh. Jihoon menunduk lesu. Sepertinya percuma saja merutuki keadaan, toh tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Jadi lebih baik menerima saja, duduk diam dan berdoa dalam hati. Setidaknya biarkan hujan ini reda terlebih dahulu.

Sepasang sepatu berhenti didepannya, membuat Jihoon mendongkakan kepalanya. Kerutan muncul dikeningnya, manik matanya mendapati seorang pemuda bermata sipit yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kwon Soonyoung?". Soonyoung, pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku hanya penasaraan, karena tadi aku melihat gadis cantik yang sedang duduk disini sendirian," jelasnya, "Makanya aku kemari dan ternyata gadis cantik itu dirimu, Lee Jihoon." Lanjutnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya menggoda. Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Dirinya tak berselera menanggapi gombalan pemuda yang katanya menyukai dirinya itu. Sedangkan, Soonyoung semakin melebarkan senyumnya, melihat raut wajah kesal Jihoon yang terlihat lucu baginya.

Jihoon kembali menatap Soonyoung. "Apa kau akan berdiri seperti itu terus?". Soonyong mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Membuat Jihoon kembali mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kenapa? Bukankah masih ada tempat duduk disini." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk beberapa tempat duduk yang kosong. Sooyoung tersenyum tipis, matanya kini menatap lekat kearah iris mata Jihoon. "Aku akan berdiri dihadapanmu seperti ini. Jadi kau tak akan terkena tetesan hujan." Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Ucapan pemuda itu berhasil membuat sesuatu didalam tubuhnya berhenti sejenak. Apalagi senyum lembut itu, kenapa membuat pemuda itu terlihat tampan. Jihoon tertegun sesaat, kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya cepat. Apa tadi ia sedang memuji pemuda itu?. Tidak, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

Soonyoung menatap bingung kearah Jihoon, sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. "Jihoon, ada apa dengan pipimu? Apa kau mulai demam?." Jihoon kembali membulatkan matanya. Demi apapun itu, ia merasa pipinya semakin memanas. Salah satu tangan Soonyoung kini membelai pipinya lembut, dengan raut wajah yang menunjukan kekhawatiran. Jihoon ingin mengumpat rasanya. Apalagi yang dilakukan idiot itu terhadapnya. Apa dia tak tau apa yang ia perbuat sekarang. Dan lagi, kenapa dengan jantungnya?.

"Kau kedinginan, Jihoon." Soonyong kembali bersuara. "Aku tak membawa jaket dan kemejaku basah." Lanjutnya. Jihoon tak bersuara, matanya tak beralih dari pemuda itu. "Jadi biarkan aku menghangatkanmu seperti ini." Tanpa persetujuan Soonyoung menangkup pipi Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya, sesekali mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Apa sekarang sudah terasa hangat?." Tanyanya dengan senyum yang selalu terpantri diwajahnya. Jihoon tak bisa berkata apapun. Rasanya tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Ia tak tau harus mengiyakan atau menendang pemuda itu yang dengan beraninya menyentuh dirinya.

Ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang menahannya. Seolah ada sebuah perasaan yang menyenangkan dan membuncah dalam dirinya. Dan dengan terpaksa, Jihoon harus mengakui. Bahwa apa yang Soonyoung lakukan membuatnya nyaman. Ia merasa hangat dan terlindungi. Perlakuan sederhana pemuda itu, berhasil meluluhkannya.

Sebuah suara mengantarkan kedua orang itu kedalam kesadaran. Jihoon yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Soonyong. Buru-buru melepas tangan Soonyoung diwajahnya. Jihoon berdiri kikuk, kemudian melihat bus yang kini berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian bergeser memberi jalan pada Jihoon.

"Cepatlah, naik atau kau tak bisa pulang." Ujar Soonyoung. Jihoon mengangguk, dirinya mulai melangkah memasuki bus. Tetapi sebelumnya, dirinya menyempatkan berhenti sebentar, kemudian menoleh kearah Soonyoung yang masih berdiri disana dan tersenyum padanya. Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu. "Soonyoung, terima kasih. Aku merasa nyaman tadi." Ujarnya cepat pada akhirnya kemudian terburu-buru masuk ke dalam bis.

Soonyoung tertegun sesaat, kemudian setitik senyum mulai merekah di wajahnya. Soonyoung meloncat kegirangan. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Lee Jihoon yang merupakan orang yang diukainya mengatakan terima kasih dan bilang bahwa dia merasa nyaman. Terlebih yang membuat dia merasa nyaman adalah dirinya. Soonyoung tak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya. Tubuhnya kini dipenuhi oleh buncahan kebahagiaannya.

Dengan keberaniannya Soonyoung mengejar bus yang ditumpangi Jihoon. Untunglah bus itu belum melaju jauh. Soonyoung menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Jihoon terkejut saat dirasakan seseorang mengetuk kaca dimana dia duduk. Detik itu juga, Jihoon membulatkan matanya kaget. "Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?." Pekiknya sambil membuka kaca jendelanya. Soonyoung masih berlari, menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang didalam bis yang melihatnya. "Lee Jihoon, dengarkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Teriaknya. Jihoon tak tau bereaksi seperti apa. Antara terkejut, tak menyangka dengan kelakuan nekat Soonyoung atau perasaan malu karena menjadi pusat perhatiaan. "Yaa! Kwon Soonyoung berhenti mengejar bus ini. Kau membuatku malu idiot." Jihoon mencebik. Sedangkan, Soonyoung semakin menambah kecepatannya. "Aku akan berhenti setelah ini. Tapi ingat, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon." Setelahnya bis melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan Soonyoung yang menunduk memegang lututnya. Nafasnya terengah tetapi senyumnya tak luntur dari wajahnya. "aku mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon. Sangat mencintaimu." Ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

Jihoon kembali duduk, ia menundukan wajahnya dan memeluk erat tas yang dipangkunya. Ia benar-benar dibuat malu olah pemuda itu. Ia tak berani melihat ke sekelilingnya. Karena bisa dipastikan bahwa dia menjadi bahan pembicaraan sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin memukul kepala Soonyoung, setidaknya agar pemuda itu bisa bertingkah waras. Mengembalikan posisi otaknya yang mungkin saja melenceng, yang membuatnya bisa bertingkah gila seperti tadi.

Tetapi entah mengapa, apa yang barusan terjadi pada dirinya membuatnya tak berhenti mengulas senyum. Ingatan peristiwa yang beberapa waktu lalu menimpanya, membuatnya menghela nafas ringan. Sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-kataknya, bahwa ini adalah hari tersialnya.

 **THE END**

Aku berharap bahwa cerita ini mengena dihati para pembaca. Dan tunggu cerita berikutnya dari OTP di Seventeen


End file.
